My Failures
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Little Guy and Dr. Kimishima have been getting into fights lately and Alyssa is not liking it one bit. The fighting affects Alyssa in a way that will hurt everyone around her. LGxKimishima.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guess what?...ANOTHER MULTI-CHAPTER FIC! WOO-HOO! :D Thanks to my amazing friend Layton H.D. Kedd for the idea. Go check her out. I'm already working on the second chapter, so I should post that in a few days, if not sooner.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: You should know I don't own these characters...as much as I wish I did...I don't.**

* * *

><p>Alyssa sat in the back seat of Little Guy's black Ford Mustang, her lips quivering as if she were about to cry. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she watched and listened to Little Guy and Naomi fight. She wasn't sure why, but all of a sudden, they had started fighting.<p>

A lot.

And she didn't like it one bit.

They were supposed to be a happy family. One who loved each other and didn't ever fight.

"Dr. Kimishima," Little Guy hissed through gritted teeth, his hands clenching the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"I'm not talking about this now. You'll get distracted and get us into an accident."

"I know how to drive!"

"Pay attention."

"I am paying—"

"Now!" Little Guy's jaw set and he expelled a breath, clearly wanting to retort but unable to.

Alyssa hated watching this. But it only got worse.

* * *

><p>Little Guy jammed the key into the doorknob, unlocking the door and pushing it open, a little more forcefully than needed; it slammed against the wall.<p>

"I don't want a hole in my wall Navel," Dr. Kimishima said coolly, breezing past him. Little Guy sighed in annoyance, counting backwards from ten in his head before following his boss into the living room. Alyssa closed the door softly and stood in the foyer, listening to the argument.

"Doctor…"

"I don't know why your work has been so sloppy lately." Dr. Kimishima's voice was hard and unwavering.

"S-sloppy?" Her assistant sputtered.

"I thought you were a professional."

"Dr. Kimishima, you _told_ me to find the address to that location!" His voice raised an octave. "It's not my fault!"

"You should be more thorough with your research." Alyssa peeked into the living room and saw Naomi sitting on the couch, her legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap, glaring at her liaison. Little Guy was standing up, his hands in fists, stuffed into his pockets.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Dr. Kimishima, you can't blame your failures on me." She raised an eyebrow, standing up and walking over to him. Neither had noticed Alyssa looking into the room.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Kimishima almost laughed. "_My _failures?"

"You can't always expect to—"

"The only reason I'm failing is because of _you._" Her words pierced his heart, her tone laced with venom. They stood there, glaring at each other until Little Guy spoke.

"Fine," he said, tight-lipped. "Since I'm such a burden to you, you can find a new assistant." He turned to walk away, stopping in the doorway for a moment. "And a new boyfriend too." He was serious. He didn't stutter or blush or falter like he normally did when he talked to her. He knew what he wanted.

He walked briskly out of the living room and through the foyer, bumping into Alyssa. Steadying her, he smiled sadly and kissed her cheek before leaving the house, slamming the door behind himself.

Alyssa wiped her watery eyes with the sleeve of her Hello Kitty shirt and poked her head into the living room. Her adoptive mother was standing in the middle of the room, staring at the empty space in front of her where her boyfriend and assistant once stood. She took a shaky breath, pinching the bridge of her nose briefly before the left the living room, heading up the stairs without so much as a glance at Alyssa.

Alyssa watched Naomi's figure disappear into her bedroom. She plopped down on the floor cross-legged, burying her face in her hands and beginning to cry.

Little Guy and Naomi had been fighting lately, but Alyssa thought it was a one-time thing. People who loved each other fought sometimes, but things always got better afterwards. However, this wasn't the case. Things had only gotten worse and unfortunately tonight looked like the end of their relationship.

Alyssa wasn't sure if she could live without Little Guy. And without Little Guy, Naomi was only half of herself. So Alyssa devised a plan.

One where she wouldn't have to deal with the world ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be awesome! By the way guys, follow me on twitter: kadabrafreak890 Shoot me a tweet saying you came from fanfiction and I will tweet you some cool virtual prize. :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty, here's the second chapter. Might be a few days 'till the third chapter, I still have to figure out how I'm going to have the rest of this play out. But no matter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Little Guy pulled into his driveway, he didn't recognize his surroundings at first. His own home seemed foreign to him; that wasn't right.<p>

He opened his front door, stepping into the dark home. Closing the door and flipping on the lights, he glanced around. The nearly blank neutral colored walls and simple, uncreatively placed furniture was definitely his. Now he recognized them.

Wearily, he made his way down the hall and into his small bedroom, pushing the door open. The walls were beige with no pictures or posters adorning them. The dresser opposite the bed had two picture frames on it; one a picture of his parents when they were young and newly married, another of the three of them, when Little Guy was only four years old.

He had his father's fedora on his head, too big to fit him, so it fell over his eyes. He smiled goofily at the camera, his head tilted up as he tried to look over the brim of the hat. His mother, tall but slim and curvy with platinum blonde hair that cascaded down her back, hugged him tightly, her cheek pressed to his. His father was on the other side of him, his hand on Little Guy's shoulder and his dirty-blonde hair falling in his face, his muscles clearly visible through his black t-shirt.

He loved his parents, but they had died during his days of working for Delphi. His job hadn't gone according to plan, and Delphi didn't forgive mistakes. So they killed his parents.

It was only then that he realized how _wrong_ working for Delphi was and that he needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

Throwing the unpleasant thoughts out of his mind, he flopped down onto his not-so-feathery bed, running his fingers through his hair.

He had broken up with his boss, with Dr. Kimishima. It honesty was in a fit of rage, he didn't mean to. But his emotions washed over him and burst out before he had time to think about what he was about so say.

Not that it would make any difference now. Once Dr. Kimishima made up her mind, there was no changing it. She hadn't made any move to stop him when he was leaving. There was no mistaking it.

His relationship was over.

Little Guy sat up, rubbing his temples. He had quit his job and no longer had an intelligent and incredibly sexy girlfriend that he got to make love to at least twice a week. That meant that he would no longer be able to see Dr. Kimishima or Alyssa.

He had ruined his life.

Heaving himself off of the navy blue comforter, he walked into his bathroom, which smelled faintly like lavender from the one time Dr. Kimishima had showered and slept at his house. Sighing heavily, he flipped on the lights and stripped off his clothes, stepping into the shower. The knob was turned and Little Guy was blasted with cold water before it eventually warmed up and began pounding against him, loosening his tense muscles. He breathed in the steam swirling around him, allowing it to fill his lungs. Not wanting to waste water he already didn't want to pay for, her quickly washed himself and shut off the shower, climbing out and wrapping his towel around his waist.

He froze when he heard a noise and quickly realized it was the sound of his annoyingly loud phone. Letting a stream of cool air escape his lips, he went back into his room with his hair and body still damp. He reached for the corded phone on his bedside table and picked it up.

"…Navel…" Little Guy's eyes went wide. He definitely recognized the voice, but it wasn't as it normally sounded. Instead it was weak and fragile, like the person had been crying to hours.

He took a deep breath, threading his fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. "Dr. Kimishima—"

"She's gone." He heard her voice waver and could feel the pain through the phone.

"What?" He asked, his voice quiet. He pressed the phone harder to his ear, straining to hear what Dr. Kimishima was saying.

"Alyssa. She's not here." He swallowed hard and his heart sped up. What had happened to her?

"Where is she?"

"I…I don't know. She was here when we were arguing. And when I came up the stairs after…after you left she was still there. Maybe she went outside and someone kidnapped her. I'm sorry for bothering you, I know you probably don't want to talk to me but…I didn't know who else to…" She let a sob escape her lips and when Little Guy heard it, a pain shot through his heart.

"Calm down. I'll be there as fast as I can." He slammed down the receiver and whipped the towel off of his body, drying himself as quickly as humanly possible, which really wasn't drying at all; more like swiping the fluff over his skin. He pulled on fresh boxers, a t-shirt and jeans, slipping on his running shoes and stuffing the laces down the sides of them. There was no time for tying shoes. Without bothering to dry his hair, he grabbed his keys and sprinted out the door.

He drove as fast as he could to Dr. Kimishima's house without majorly breaking the speed limit. Narrowly missing the mailbox as he pulled in, he tore the keys out of the ignition so fast that they almost flew out of his hand. He ran up to the front door, which was slightly ajar, and went inside to see Dr. Kimishima on the floor against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest as she hugged them tightly.

"Navel?" She looked up at him and he could clearly see that her eyes were red and her makeup was smeared, making her look sort of like some kind of animal. He ran over and dropped to his knees.

"Dr. Kimishima…" She threw herself into his arms, crying. "I don't know what to do." She hiccupped, sobbing hard.

"First thing to do is not panic. You have to deal with this rationally."

"How can I?" She screamed. "This isn't just another flame that's flickered out, another case! This is my daughter!" She collapsed back against him, crying even harder now.

Little Guy wasn't sure what to say, so all he did was hold her as she cried.

Whoever did this was going to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woo, next chapter! The mental movie in this one was really vivid, so I hope I captured that just right here. I think I did.**

**Just one little thing. I know I'm getting views on this, but I only have two reviews, both of which are from SurgicalRose, whom I thank(you always review my stuff. You're amazing! :D ). But I ask you, if you read my things, please review, telling me what you liked/didn't like/what could be improved. Constructive criticism helps writers grow.**

**So anyway...enough of my ranting. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alyssa stood at the corner of Aspire Avenue, glancing around. This was the way that she and Naomi took to go to the park, she was sure of it. Cupping her hands around her eyes like binoculars, she looked for the park as the sun warmed her face.<p>

Her shoulders slumped and she plopped down on the curb, resting her chin in her hand and frowning. She was a horrible runaway. She couldn't even find the park that she was trying to run away to.

The sounds of the occasional car driving by quieted and Alyssa could faintly hear the sound of laughing children in the distance. She stood up and quickly, her pink and white light up shoes flashing. Taking off, her feet pounding against the sidewalk, she followed the giggles and screams, her short brown hair flying behind her.

Alyssa turned the corner and the park came into view. Children in bright colors zoomed around, screaming happily. Parents sat close on benches as they watched their kids play. An ice cream truck sat on the corner of the street, a line of kids and their parents, buying ice-cream sandwiches and Sonic the Hedgehog popsicles.

Alyssa looked both ways, just like Naomi had showed her, and ran across the street. Making her way over to the multi-colored playground, she ducked into the jungle gym and sat down, folding her legs under herself. Other children played around her, some climbing on top of the jungle gyms and some swinging across monkey bars. In any other instance, Alyssa would join them without a moment's hesitation. But she felt empty inside.

She loved both Naomi and Little Guy and she knew that they loved each other. The expression on Little Guy's face and the way he had bid her goodbye…it scared her. She knew that he didn't plan to come back.

And she wasn't sure if she could handle that.

* * *

><p>Thunder rumbled and a bolt of lightning cracked across the sky as rain poured down onto the earth. The current weather conditions were a perfect example of the emotions that were being felt inside Dr. Kimishima's home.<p>

Little Guy sighed, his hands shaking slightly as he placed the cordless phone back onto its charger on the table. He glanced up breiftly at his girl—ex-girlfriend. Her hair, which was normally neatly pinned back without so much as a strand out of place, was flying away. It hung limp about her shoulders, echoing her feelings at the moment. Her shoulders were slumped and her fingers seemed permanently glued to her forehead. Little Guy swallowed hard.

"We've called everyone." He said quietly, afraid that if he spoke any louder, he would startle her. "No one has seen her or knows where she is, but they'll keep an eye out for her. I called my people. They'll be more helpful than the police any day, and they put out a bolo for her." He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "If I had any inkling of where she could be I would—"

"The park." Her voice cut through his sentence as sharply as a fishing knife would have.

"Huh?" He asked, bewildered.

"I told her we would go to the park." Her normally professional and steady voice seemed distant and worried.

At these words, Little Guy scooped up his car keys and nodded toward the front door.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>It was raining cats and dogs when the two had left the house and it was still doing so when they reached the park. All the children were gone and the park was deserted, the ice cream truck that had sat on the corner earlier no longer in its spot.<p>

"I don't think—" Naomi ignored—or didn't hear—his words and stepped out of the car. She walked towards the playground slowly, almost as if she were in a trance. Little Guy followed her as she made her way through the playground and to the jungle gym. Naomi stared at it blankly, her icy blue eyes darting back and forth, trying to find something that wasn't there.

"She loved the jungle gym," she whispered, her tears beginning to mix with the rain sliding down her cheeks.

"Loves." Little Guy corrected her. "She loves the jungle gym." He moved to hug her from behind, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and laying his head on top of hers, rain water dripping from the ends of his hair. Another bolt of lightning cracked, illuminating the playground.

"We'll find her," he whispered to her. Rather than responding, her felt her delicate hands wrap around his forearms and squeeze weakly.

The two stood there in front of the playground toy, staring at it as if they knew Alyssa had been sitting under it mere hours earlier.

Alyssa Kimishima. Missing: 5 hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter four! So I'll probably only have one more chapter after this to wrap everything up. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alyssa sneezed loudly, sniffling and wiping her slightly runny nose on the sleeve of her Hello Kitty shirt. Joshua looked over at her and frowned.<p>

"You know, Mr. Gabe says that you can get pee…" he paused, trying to figure out how to pronounce the word correctly. "Pee-new-mon-ah if you stay in the rain too long."

"It's pneumonia kid." Gabe was driving the three of them back to his house. He had been inching his way back into his family's life, and even though Joshua didn't know Gabe was his father, spending time with his kid was enough for Gabe.

Joshua had wanted to go to the park, even though it was drizzling, and by the time they had gotten there, the drizzle had turned into a downpour. They were about to turn around and head home, but they noticed a figure under the jungle gym and after investigating, they realized it was Alyssa.

"I'm fine," Alyssa crossed her arms and pouted, suddenly sneezing again.

"Where's Naomi and FBI guy? Why weren't they with you?" Gabe asked as he turned onto his street.

"Naomi and Little Guy were fighting and Little Guy said that he wasn't going to come back. So I decided to run away."

"To the park?" Joshua asked, scratching his head thoughtfully. Gabe turned and gave him a look that said _not now._

"We'll figure something out." He sharply turned the car into his driveway and cut the engine. "But that will come later. You need a warm bath so you don't get sick." Alyssa sneezed once more, so hard that she had mucus dribbling down her nose. Joshua's face contorted and he handed her a napkin that was on the floor. She smiled meekly at him and slid out of the car, following Gabe inside.

* * *

><p>Little Guy sat on the floor with his back against the couch. Naomi sat between his legs and his arms were looped around her waist. She leaned her head back against his chest and sighed shakily.<p>

"Are you sure we can't go back out and look more?" She asked quietly. Little Guy shook his head.

"Not without possibly getting killed. It's raining really hard out there and there's a severe thunderstorm watch in effect. We best stay here and wait until morning." Her hands moved to cover his and she spoke again.

"But she's out there somewhere." The raging storm outside seemed the fall silent for a moment.

"All we can do is hope that she's safe." The two sat there in each other's arms, the thunderstorm still going on just outside. Suddenly, the phone rang, the sound echoing off the walls. Naomi moved so that Little Guy could get up and answer the phone.

"Kimishima residence."  
>"We have your girl." Little Guy's heart literally skipped a beat, maybe two. The air had suddenly left his lungs and he felt like someone was suffocating him.<p>

"What?" He breathed. "Who the hell are you? And where is Alyssa?"

"Calm down FBI guy, it's me. Gabe." Little Guy frowned, clearly disgusted.

"What the hell is your problem?" He spat. "This is no time for jokes you sick bastard."

"Jeez. Sorry. Alyssa is fine, no need to jump down my throat."

"How do you know?"

"Because she's here with me and Joshua."

"Put her on the phone!" Little Guy demanded.

"Can't. She's taking a bath. The poor twig was in the park during the storm, got soaked to the bone. I got her some of Joshua's clothes to wear so she'll have something dry."

"Dr. Kimishima and I are coming over right now."

"_Alyssa just came out of the bathroom and we're gonna go watch TV."_ Little Guy heard a boy's voice in the background. Joshua.

"_Alright Joshua, just go. I'm on the phone. Hey! Don't stick your tongue out at me."_

"You can't come over here now. The roads are hell, trust me, I was just out there. She'll be fine here for the night. Don't worry, I like older women."

"Don't even joke like that you bastard." Little Guy slammed down the receiver, stomping into the living room where Naomi looked up at him expectantly. Her icy blue eyes were wet with tears and to be honest, she looked awful.

"Alyssa is with Gabe. She's okay." She sighed, visibly relaxing, even smiling a bit. "Hey," Little Guy started to say, kneeling down and extending his hand. "Why don't we go upstairs and get some sleep. We both need it." Naomi nodded curtly, taking his hand and following him up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be awesome! And ideas for future stories welcome as well! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update this. I sort of forgot about it then I had to think of a good way to end it. But I think this turned out well. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Little Guy lay on top of the pale beige sheets, in solely his plaid boxers and a white t-shirt, as he watched Dr. Kimishima change clothes. Her back was turned to him as she unzipped her shirt, letting it slide off her shoulders and onto the floor. Her navy blue bra came next, falling onto the floor on top of her discarded shirt. She tugged her pants down her smooth legs and stepped out of them, leaving her in simple black panties. Little Guy twitched down below; he knew fully well what she would look like from the front right now. As much as he wanted to touch her, he didn't dare. He had broken up with her earlier that morning. Now that he really thought about it, he wasn't sure why Dr. Kimishima was comfortable with changing like this in front of him.<p>

She pulled open the top drawer of the dresser and grabbed one of Little Guy's dress shirts. She shrugged it on and buttoned it as she made her way over towards the bed, Little Guy being able to see the curves of her breasts before she had buttoned it all the way.

He beckoned her over with open arms and she snuggled up close to him, burying her face into his chest and grabbing fists full of his shirt. She began crying softly and Little Guy wrapped his arms around her body, embracing her tightly and pulling her closer.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his hands rubbing up and down her back. The storm was still raging on outside and a clap of thunder rung out, so loud that the house shook slightly. "We know where Alyssa is."

"I know," she whispered into his chest, still clinging to his shirt. Little Guy moved his hands from her back to her hair, weaving his fingers into her silvery locks and massaging her scalp lightly as he waited for her to say something else. "I'm just so relieved that she's okay." Dr. Kimishima pulled back from his body and looked at him expectantly. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Me too." Pulling the covers over them both, he leaned across Dr. Kimishima to turn off the bedside lamp. She turned away from him and settled under the covers.

Little Guy frowned. Was she still mad at him for leaving earlier? Could be, especially since it caused something to happen to Alyssa. Would she take him back if he asked? Hard to say, she's a tough cookie sometimes.

He sighed heavily and turned his back to her, closing his eyes and eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dr. Kimishima had just slipped her shirt over her head when she heard Little Guy groan and the sheets ruffle. She turned to see him sitting up in bed, shielding his eyes from the sunlight streaming through the windows.<p>

"Good morning," she greeted him with a small smile.

"'Morning," he mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked so cute when he was sleepy. She frowned and turned back to the vanity mirror. They had broken up yesterday morning and here they were sleeping in the same bed together. For all she knew, Navel didn't want her back.

"We need to go to Gabe's and get Alyssa."

"Mmm, right," he said sleepily. Heaving himself out of bed, he walked over to where she was, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You okay now?" She shrugged him off.

"Let's just hurry up and go."

* * *

><p>Joshua and Alyssa were in Gabe's living room, watching Sunday morning cartoons when a knock came at the door.<p>

"Mr. Gabe!" Joshua yelled, still at his spot in front of the TV. "Somebody is knocking at the door!" He paused to listen for Gabe, but heard nothing. "Mister—"

"I hear you, I hear you." Gabe responded, padding down the stairs to answer the door. He twisted the doorknob and turned it open to see Little Guy and Naomi standing on his porch. He nodded a hello to them and called into the living room.

"Hey kid! Come here."

"Me?" Joshua asked.

"No, not you! The other kid."

"Me?" Alyssa came into the foyer and her eyes lit up when she saw Little Guy and Naomi standing at the door, Naomi kneeling down with her arms open. Alyssa ran forward and threw her arms around Naomi, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you so much Naomi," Alyssa said, Naomi's shirt muffling her voice.

"I missed you too Alyssa." Naomi kissed the top of her daughter's head and smiled. She looked up at Gabe and mouthed 'why?'

"She didn't like watching you guys fight." Alyssa pulled back from the hug, dropping her hands at her sides, and looked at Little Guy and Naomi sadly.

"I want you two to love each other again. I like it when you're happy and not fighting and yelling." Little Guy knelt down as well and smiled at Alyssa.

"We do love each other, don't worry. And we're not going to fight more, I promise." Alyssa crossed her arms.

"Prove it." Both Little Guy and Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"Prove what?" Naomi asked.

"Prove that you love each other." Gabe stifled a laugh.

"This has got to be good," he murmured, waiting to see what the two were going to do. Little Guy turned and looked at Naomi, searching her eyes for any hesitation.

He didn't see any.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers briefly, smelling her lavender scent and loving the feel of her soft lips. It had only been a day, but he missed those lips.

They pulled back, smiling, and Alyssa grinned and clapped.

"Yay, you love each other again!" Gabe smiled a genuine smile, and spoke.

"I don't think they ever stopped."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be awesome!<strong>


End file.
